Odour control represents a major challenge in for instance sanitary installations, such as urinals and toilets, and waste disposal installations, such as drains, pipes and waste bins or garbage storage and disposal sites. Odours originate from a wide variety of both organic and inorganic compounds or substances. Malodours generally originate from volatile molecules containing a wide range of functional groups, such as sulphides, mercaptans, thioesters, acids, esters, amines, aldehydes and ketons, each associated with characteristic odours. A significant fraction of malodours are generated by microbial fermentation processes, resulting in the generation and release of such volatile components.
Numerous methods and products exist to date for controlling odours. A lot of the available products are however not very convenient in use and multiple different products may need to be combined for sequential use, in order to efficiently control odours. In addition, the available products for the most part rely on for instance the use of biocides, in order to eliminate malodour producing microorganisms, resulting in non-environmentally friendly applications. Moreover, available products often merely address the consequences of malodours by masking the malodours, rather than to eliminate the source of malodours.
In view hereof, there remains a need in the art to provide improved methods and products for controlling and eliminating malodours. It is an object of the invention to provide such products and methods, which solve at least part of the shortcomings of the existing products and methods.